


I Know That Look

by 4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r/pseuds/4lw4ys_a_fri3nd_n3v3r_a_l0v3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a vampire.  What does that mean for the pack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know That Look

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, notes are going to be long-ish. And for those who subscribe or who are waiting for more fanfictions from me, they are important. So you will probably want to read them.
> 
> This fanfiction, as the tags state, is a teaser. This will probably be part of a bigger fanfiction at some point. So I'll either put it in a series or I'll add chapters.
> 
> The title is a link to the actual fanfiction. It's probably going to end up being the title, even though the 'Look' isn't necessarily a big part of the plot.
> 
> This was also a way to communicate with you guys, my lovely readers, and let you know what's happening with my fanfictions. So go read my end notes, if you want to know what's going on.

Stiles wouldn’t look at anyone in the room. Which was worrying. Especially as he seemed subdued. Stiles was never subdued. He was never this quiet.

Scott frowned, exchanging a glance with Derek. “Stiles?”

“I need to tell you something,” Stiles rushed out. “It’s important.”

Scott took a step forward but Stiles flinched and he stalled.

“You-You shouldn’t come near me,” Stiles said shakily. “You won’t want to come near me.”

“Stiles, what are you talking-”

“I’m a vampire,” Stiles blurted, cutting him off. A heavy silence settled in the air. Now everybody was staring at him, with varying expressions.

“What?” Scott half laughed, half choked, watching his best friend with wide eyes. Stiles lifted his head and his eyes turned purple. He lifted his top lip to show his vampire fangs, extending from his gums. Almost immediately, it all disappeared.

Derek let out a low growl. “Get out,” he snarled. “And don’t come back.”

Stiles nodded easily. And, for some reason, he _relaxed_ at the growl. “Okay.” He fished into his pocket for his keys, quickly pulling one key off. “Here’s your key back. I’ll just leave it there.” He dropped it on the nearest table and then turned and walked out.

Scott blinked, his face twisting. “Stiles,” he started, unsure how to continue.

Stiles paused and looked at him almost... _coldly_. “This doesn’t affect my dad. He’s human.”

Then he left.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Fight For The Territory_ : As promised, this will be rewritten. A plan is in work for the new version and hopefully it will be better. I'm combining some old RP prompts to make this. Lexi will still be featured but I'm pulling her back, making her less important.
> 
>  _True Identity_ : Okay, so I've kind of stalled with this series. The sequel, _Feels Like The End_ , has been scrapped and combined with the fanfiction that was originally supposed to follow it, _Sad Eyes_. However, I'm having a little trouble figuring out how I want it to go. I've hit writer's block, unfortunately, which is also why I haven't posted something in a couple of months. But I am hopefully going to get through it. I'll keep you updated.
> 
>  _Random Acts_ : A sequel has been requested a couple of times, and I'm thinking about it. But not for a while. So keep an eye out, if you want.
> 
>  _Not A Monster_ : There will be a sequel. At some point. But I've barely thought properly about it. So I wouldn't worry too much about it right now. I'm not.
> 
>  _The Teen Detective Agency_ : Do you remember that one? It will be rewritten. I'm working on some cases and stuff, and a kind of bestiary for me to refer to while writing stuff like that. You say geek, I say thorough. I also say fan. And I say I don't care what you say about me. Anyway, I'm not sure which is priority right now but you guys should keep an eye out.
> 
> Unfortunately, I have not had any fanfictions recommended on [theofficialstreklibrary](theofficialstereklibrary.com). But maybe one day.


End file.
